The Thrill of the Game
by melinda08
Summary: Sam is reunited with Diane at a Red Sox game and sparks fly.


The day was his. He'd struck out hitter after hitter, proving that he still had it after all of these years. Reuniting with some of his teammates for an All-Star reunion game, Sam Malone was on top of the world knowing that America was watching him on top of his game. He still had it. It was enough to make him think about re-signing with the Sox, if he didn't know better. This was his moment. This made all of his drinking years worth living through, just to know that he could work a crowd up again and make them forget and forgive. And better yet, he couldn't wait to get back to Cheers to relive the moment with the gang. Surely no one would be happier for him than they would.

Sam got finished getting dressed then there was a crowd waiting to get autographs. This was the best part of the job. He didn't mind. So he automatically signed his name when he heard a familiar voice speak up.

"Will you sign this card?"

He looked up and saw none other than Diane Chambers, his long lost love. It had been a couple of years since he had seen her and she looked great. The same strawberry blond hair, the same long legs that looked great in a dress, Diane was a sight for sore eyes. Sam couldn't believe she would come to a game, much less sit out one, just to see him. This was incredible.

"Diane, what are you doing here?"

"I've come to see you, silly. I heard you were back in the game and I had to see this for myself. Congratulations on a game well played," Diane smiled.

"It was a good one wasn't it?"

"You were in your element."

"What are you doing in Boston? Don't tell me you came here just to see me?" Sam asked.

"Actually I just had a book published and I had a book signing. It took me a while but I finally did it," Diane revealed, a nod to their history.

"Well that's just great. I couldn't be any prouder of you sweetheart. Really, I mean it."

"I guess we've both come full circle."

"I guess we have."

They looked at each other for a minute. "Sam, I'm staying at the Hilton by the airport room 320. If you want to why don't you meet me there and we can celebrate?"

"Do you mean celebrate or do you mean celebrate?" Sam looked at her.

"What do you think?"

"Room 320 you say?" Sam grinned as he realized what she meant. "I'll be there with bells and whistles."

0000000

Sam wasn't prone to getting nervous when it came to a rendezvous, but when it came to Diane he felt a little jittery. She always had that effect on him. He knew he was on top of his game, and he was sure he would carry it with him into the bedroom, but this was Diane he was talking about.

She opened the door and greeted him in her negligee. She wanted this as much as he did. She looked as good as he remembered, even more. Svelte, pale, fit, he had always been attracted to her from the moment he'd laid eyes on her, even if he hadn't always shown it. And there were no needs for words right now. Sam walked over and kissed her, their lips meeting with as much built up passion as they could muster. The fire was still there, it was obvious in the way their bodies were responding to each other's. It was hard for the both of them to believe that they were in each other's arms, but there they were, caressing each other and getting undressed like it was old times.

"Have you missed me?" Sam asked as he delivered her with kisses, starting from her lips and neck down to her chest.

"Yes Sam, I have," Diane cried out as she traced her nails gently but firmly down his back. He kissed down to her breasts, causing her to softly moan out in pleasure, with her letting him know she was ready for more.

He parted her with his legs then gently entered her, going at a soft rhythym that was pleasing to both of them. He moved slowly at first then faster , bringing her to release. It wasn't enough just to please her once; she came again followed by him, then he laid down next to her, exhausted but exhillarated.

They talked for awhile and decided they wanted to give it another shot. Diane relocated back to Boston. She never did waitress again at Cheers, and she continued to write. Eventually they did marry, against all odds. All because Sammy got his game back.

The end


End file.
